


'Let Go'

by BeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Beach Divorce, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Disabled Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, No Incest, completedfic, could be construed as one sided, summerxchangefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy/pseuds/BeautifulDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Summer Exchange 2011 Challenge on LJ. Prompt as follows: Erik left Charles some time ago with no prospect of coming back and Charles dreams up different detailed scenarios of how their life should have been (wishing he could control his own mind). Can have a sad ending with Charles having to face reality or a happy reunion (Erik taking off his helmet in the shower or something and hearing Charles' thoughts directed at him, making him sappily nostalgic and wanting to come back to fulfill one of Charles' fantasies). Read to find out which route I took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Let Go'

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the summary I wrote this in the summer of 2011. I wanted to just archive this on Ao3 as it was just sitting in the depths of my gmail. Anyway hope someone enjoys this and please check out my other work which will be updated soon :)

 

 

_He found Charles outside on the balcony of their overpriced hotel room in Paris. The telepath was dressed in loose fitting slacks and a wrinkled white button down. His hair was tousled, pure evidence of their lovemaking session an hour before. Erik was greeted with a view of The Eiffel Tower brightly lit against the dark canvas of the sky. He smiled lightly as Charles stared at it unblinkingly. The taller mutant positioned himself so it was chest to back before burrowing his head into Charles' neck pressing a light kiss. Charles moaned softly and Erik wrapped his arms around his midsection._

_"You've been out here this whole time ?" murmured Erik as he lifted his head and joined his companion in eyeing the tower._

_"I've never been to Paris." admitted Charles softly. "My mother and father would take excursions here leaving me with the nanny. My mutation wouldn't allow me to be on planes or large cities with the amount of thoughts and emotions when I was younger. Raven and I always planned to travel once I was done at Oxford, but well...the rest is history."_

_"Charles." murmured Erik softly as he held on to the telepath a little tighter._

_"I can't help, but think of her Erik. I miss her so much." he told him a little more strongly, but found he didn't want to shrug out of Erik's embrace. Instead he closed his eyes enjoying the fact that there was not one thought in his mind but his very own. A rarity in its own right._

_"I know," was Erik's only consolation. "but you did the right thing for her. You've never tried to keep her from being where_

_she wanted to be."_

_"I want to keep you however," confessed the telepath as he rounded slowly in Erik's arms. The metal manipulator dropped his arms at his sides. "Am I wrong for that?"_

_Erik didn't answer instead he firmly gripped Charles' waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss._

xXx

 

At first it had startled her, more like shocked her to the core, dumped on her like a cold bucket of water. Charles was over-the-moon, heart-skipping, butterflies-in-the-stomach, in love with Erik..err Magneto. She gripped the glass of rum and coke that she didn’t even bother to take a sip of. Her blue finger ran along the rim of the glass absentmindedly. It was almost four in the morning on the West Coast where her new home with Magneto, Emma, Angel, Azazel, and Riptide was located. Three months passed since the Cuban Missile Crisis or as she would like to call it the day she left Raven behind and Mystique was born. Anything other than the day I left my only family and best friend behind. 

Mystique lifted the glass to her lips and took a tentative sip. The taste wasn’t as bad as she had anticipated not that she really cared at that point. She didn’t want to sleep, better yet, she didn’t want to be coherent. 

“I didn’t take you for a drinker,” came a voice from the entryway to the entertainment room. Mystique turned her head towards the voice. The room she had been sitting in was dark save for the only light coming from the lights emanating from the bar and shelving. 

“I’m not.” she said before taking a longer sip and bringing the iced glass to her forehead. She didn’t need her present company to be revealed in the light as he took a seat at the bar next to her. “Well I wasn’t.”

Magneto pursed his lips in a deep frown and moved to grab the glass away from Mystique. She moved it up in the air to her right, away from his reach and threw him a glare. His eyes were hidden behind the shadow of the helmet that gleamed as if still new. How much they have changed in these three months. Where Erik had been cautious, yet showed some sign of humanity, willing to open; Magneto was cold, calculating, unwilling to even touch or feel. Mystique allowed herself to drink in his image and wondered. Did he know of Charles’ feelings? Does he have them to?

She wanted to ask him to take off that silly looking helmet for once. In the past few months she had never seen him without it on; perhaps the only time he did take it off was in the shower. The fact that he wore it even when sleeping made sense. Only at that moment could she figure out why Charles was broadcasting these dreams to her and not Magneto.

“Tell me what’s going on Mystique.” demanded Magneto coldly. “You’re lacking in sleep. I catch you fucking Azazel the other night, and now tonight you’re drinking. Is this some sort of rebellion?”

“You keep mistaking me for a child, Magneto” she drawled bitterly. She kept her poker face, but finally looked away from her new leader. She couldn’t believe he was bringing up the incident she specifically asked him not to bring up. Doing combat training with Azazel had eventually turned into rare small compliments from the Russian mutant, then tangled limps, and her being pinned to the wall being treated to orgasm after orgasm. Then she saw him watching her with a look she couldn’t read. He wasn’t angry, or sad, didn’t have that look of longing that she now resented him for not having. Whatever. She couldn’t spend the rest of her life longing for Magneto’s sexual attention. 

“Does this have anything to do with Emma?” asked the metal manipulator cautiously. Mystique met his eyes once again as she shook her head keeping herself from fidgeting in his eyes. She was getting good at keeping her emotions at bay. With what they were planning on doing, it was going to be easier to forge her new persona as Mystique. Emma, the White Ice Queen Bitch proved to get either on her good or bad side depending on the week, and depending on whether she heard Magneto and Emma together on any given night. She couldn’t tell what they were doing in his room alone when they retreated for their weekly sessions since most of the time he was very cold and distant to the blonde telepath. 

“It’s my brother,” she finally let out. So much for putting Raven away, Mystique doesn’t have a family in Westchester. The shapeshifter could feel the tension in the room grow. Magneto didn’t like talking about Charles especially after Emma had informed the both of them of Charles’ paralysis. He forbade Charles’ name from being spoken any longer in his presence and forbade her to go see Charles even with her protests. Magneto retreated off the grounds for hours after that and Mystique begged Azazel to take her to see a comatose Charles to which he agreed if only to get her to stop punching his chest and crying. 

 “It’s getting harder to let him go I guess. I really miss him Erik.”

She was going to go 0 to 60 on this one. He needed to be tested. Could she tell him about Charles’ feelings for him? And this was assuming he didn’t already know. Magneto stood up then and Mystique was sure he was going to walk to his room, but instead he walked behind the bar and made himself a drink in silence.

“You miss him too?” she questioned again cautiously. “You must. I see…”

“Nothing” he interrupted coldly. Magneto placed the tumbler of scotch to his lips, and took a sip before leaning in towards Mystique. “Charles chose his side, Mystique. He chose people who could annihilate his brothers and sisters. He abandoned  _us_. Not the other way around.”

Mystique closed her eyes and was confronted with an image of Charles in bed under the covers drawing lazy circles with his finger around Erik’s bare back as the latter slept; Erik with no helmet, all shark smiles, and snarky remarks.

“Naïve and optimistic Charles will be proved wrong.” he declared finally as he gave her a hard stare. 

“And I guess that’s the most important thing Magneto.” she said pushing her barely touched drink towards him. “That you’re right in all this so that your actions are justifiable.”

She got up from the stool and the last words she heard from his mouth before she disappeared down the hallway was…

“Things can never be as they were.”

 

XxX

 

_“Look Erik isn’t it beautiful” breathed Charles in awe. He gazed into the horizon where the sun was lowering seemingly into the ocean itself. The tide was coming in just brushing the edges of his boots. His barely focused eyes traveled upwards towards Erik who was looking at him in concern._

_“Charles we can’t stay here you’re hurt.” Erik said softly. He brushed a stray hair from Charles’ sweaty forehead. His breathing was shallow from the bullet that had been ricocheted into his spine with what now felt like a lifetime ago._

_“I don’t want to go,” pleaded Charles. “This can’t end.”_

_Erik smiled softly gripping the other’s hand tightly. “Nothing has to end, Charles, please come with me.”_

_Charles let out a hiss of pain as his body shuddered. He let out a dry sob keeping his eyes trained on Erik’s soft green ones. Gone was the helmet that kept their minds apart.  “We should stay here, isn’t it beautiful?”_

_Erik let out a small laugh shifting his body into a more comfortable position careful not to jostle Charles around too much. “Yes, for the fifth time it is very beautiful.”_

_There were a few moments of silence between the two mutants. Scarred and dirty by the battle, smoke from the crashed ship wafting through the air. Charles was glad to be facing the water so he could watch the sun, smell the ocean, and watch the tides break. Even though his body was exhausted and unbeknownst to Erik he couldn’t feel his legs. Charles used his arms to pull himself into a sitting position. Erik quickly chastised him before gently helping him. Charles bit his lip as a new wave of pain went through his upper body. The edges of his vision darkened and he blinked rapidly. He couldn’t leave Erik now._

_“Have you ever read The Once and Future King?” Charles inquired as he leaned against Erik’s chest. Erik tightened his hold on him thankful for the privacy. Of course it would only be the two of them. Lately it was always just the two of them._

_“No.” murmured Erik in response as he observed Charles’ face. His skin was a sickly grey. It was a good sign the telepath was still talking. He listened as Charles explained the plot of the book, but towards the end Charles could barely put together a sentence and Erik quietly shushed him. The telepath barely noticed as Erik changed positions again. He moved one arm underneath Charles’ knees, and the other one firmly on his back then he gently lifted his friend carefully._

_“You…Erik remind me of the people…during Arthur’s time.” began Charles tiredly._

_“Rest you fool.” commanded Erik lightly as he took one last look at the horizon before turning back towards the dark contrasting scene of the submarine and fallen plane. “We need to look for help. Call Azazel.”_

_“The Gaels held grudges forever against the Saxons.” he continued ignoring Erik. “They were... pushed out of their… lands by the Saxons, and all… they wanted was to reclaim it Erik…. Just like you want to reclaim the power that you believe was taken from you so many years ago.”_

_“And it sounds like you are like Arthur,” countered Erik as he began to walk forward if only to get the blood flowing throughout his own body. “Young, naïve, wanting this Utopian society only to find that society will let you down.”_

_Charles managed to give him a small smile. “History doesn’t have to repeat itself Erik. Change is a part of life. We are living evidence of that.”_

_“We’ll see, Charles”_

_“Charles?”_

_The two men were drawn to a new voice towards the submarine and Charles squinted slightly to see a blue female figure dressed in a white silk nightgown._

_“Raven” he breathed happily. She walked towards them until she was face to face with Charles. She looked to her attire._

_“Courtesy of you?” she teased as she lightly touched his face._

_“Raven, what are you doing here?” asked Charles eyes wide. The mirth in her catlike eyes dissolved into something more serious._

_“You have to wake up, Charles.” she told him as she looked at Erik who was raising an eyebrow at her appearance._

_“No..I..I don’t want to.” he mumbled turning his head away and burying it into Erik’s chest. He wrapped his arm around the other’s neck. “I don’t want to go Erik please. I don’t want this to end.”_

_“Char…”_

_“Go away Raven!” he cried out with a choked sob, so broken Raven fought hard to not cry along with him. Charles moved a gloved hand up to touch Erik’s face and the other mutant looked down on him face twisted in confusion. Charles could feel his dream dissolving._

_“This isn’t healthy Charles” finished Raven solemnly. “, and Erik, I don’t know if he would appreciate this.”_

_The telepath ignored her, and it was only until she grabbed his face with both hands forcing him to look at her did he completely lose control letting out a stream of cries begging Erik to not leave. Then his vision completely blurred so that he couldn’t even see Raven or feel Erik’s hold on him anymore._

 

XxX

 

She held him for the rest of the early morning hours as he sobbed face turned away from her. It was awkward holding him, being the stronger sibling, being the one to further break his heart. She never thought that would be an option for her. How nice would it be for her brother to find some happiness. There was still time for him, and hopefully with a woman. Wasn’t being a mutant with idealistic views on society’s acceptance of them enough? Did he have to take it one step further with his controversial feelings for another man? The morning light began to peek through the slightly opened curtain, birds chirping loudly. A contrast to the depressing environment inside Charles’ room. 

“I’m sorry.” she whispered pressing a kiss to the back of his head. Sorry for leaving him. Sorry for his injury. Sorry for him losing Erik. As much as she wanted to break down and stay with him she didn’t share his same enthusiastic views on the world. Raven wondered if Erik went through this mental turmoil or was it that easy for him to leave Charles, Hank, Alex, and Sean as well. Charles only tightened his hold on her hand, and squeezed his eyes shut, two lone tears falling from them. Raven finally sat up knowing that Azazel was growing restless in what used to be her room, and Erik would be up soon if not already, inquiring about her whereabouts to Emma. “I…I have to go now.”

“I know.” said Charles wiping at his tear stained face and rolling so that he was on his back. His face was blotchy, and his eyes bloodshot. He stared up at the ceiling and she looked away gaze shifting to the wheelchair he was confined to for the rest of his life. Raven had a feeling that had only been the start of many losses Charles would be faced with on his crusade for peace. “I will try harder to control my mind. I didn’t mean to subject you to…”

_What? Dreams? Fantasies?_

“I know.” she echoed his earlier words. “It’s been going on for a few days now Charles. Going on in my head like the saddest movie of my life.”

She put a finger to his lips when it seemed like he was going to speak again. “I want you to know I will always love you big brother, even if…even if Erik can’t.”

 

XxX

 

“I want you to know I will always love you big brother, even if Erik can’t.” mimicked Emma Frost as she leaned against the windowsill dressed in white slacks, and a sleeveless white turtleneck sweater. Her eyes were closed in concentration as Erik sat at the edge of his bed head in hands waiting on her report. Emma then opened her eyes and stared at the top of Erik’s helmet for a few moments. Hopefully, Charles will stop projecting his dreams to Raven so that in turn she would stop being subjected to them as well as if she were some sort of conduit.  “She’s leaving…with no intentions of returning.”

“And Charles?”

“Still deluding himself that things will change.” she reported stoically. “It’s pretty cute actually to have someone be so optimistic despite the losses he has endured in such a short period of time.”

“Don’t.” Erik found himself saying as he picked his head up to stare coldly at her.  “Once we move forward with our operation he will be forced to realize that we stand where we stand. Now please leave.”

Her lips formed into a thin line, but she did as she was told and slipped out of his room. Erik wiped at the sweat forming at his forehead, and went to the closet to retrieve some clothes. As much as he wanted Charles to be at peace with their ‘break up’ he found that he enjoyed Emma’s little morning stories of Charles’ dreams that involved the both of them. At first it had surprised him of the telepath’s more than feelings of friendship towards him, but then every sign clicked into place. The lingering looks, the physical closeness, the playful banter, the late nights, the way he put Erik on a pedestal despite knowing about his past. Erik shut the closet door abandoning his search for an outfit before moving back to bed. He found that he didn’t want to see Raven yet. He didn’t want to be subjected to the lost and worry look in her eyes. She still reminded him of what and who he left behind. Erik picked up the book that was sitting on his nightstand and climbed back into bed propping himself against the headboard. A smirk forming on his lips as a thought passed through his mind of how influential Charles could still be in his life.

. Then he removed the bookmark from inside the book and began to read the next chapter to ‘The Once and Future King’.

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Argh. If someone has a tip on fixing the spacing issues in my italicized parts in my fanfics please pass it along. I'm using Kingswriter...not Microsoft word.


End file.
